In the past, a memory system having a nonvolatile memory such as a flash memory as a storage memory is known. The memory system stores one or more pieces of translation information therein. Each piece of translation information indicates a correspondence relationship between a logical address and a physical address. The logical address is logical address information indicating a location in a logical address space provided by the memory system to a host. The physical address is address information indicating a physical location in the nonvolatile memory. More specifically, each piece of translation information maps a physical location in the nonvolatile memory to a logical address. The memory system updates corresponding translation information in accordance with writing of data for which a location is designated by a logical address into a nonvolatile memory.
The memory system includes not only the storage memory but also a volatile memory. The memory system, in such configuration, stores at least each piece of translation information into a volatile memory, and uses each piece of translation information stored in the volatile memory. The memory system writes the each piece of translation information updated in the volatile memory into the nonvolatile memory. A plurality of pieces of location information, each indicating a location to which each piece of translation information are stored, are stored in the volatile memory. The memory system writes the plurality of pieces of location information stored in the volatile memory also into the nonvolatile memory. After returning from a power supply interruption, the memory system recovers each piece of the location information into the volatile memory based on the information stored in the nonvolatile memory.